


Pétalos sobre mi piel

by TyazzyMr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, SaiNaru - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyazzyMr/pseuds/TyazzyMr
Summary: El petalo de una flor roza mi suave piel palida. No quiero creer que nuestro amor fue un grave error de los dos.¿Cuanto tiempo más fingiremos que nada pasa luego de besarnos?¿Cuanto tiempo más romperas corazones?¿Cuanto tiempo más tardaras en darte cuenta de que me amas?





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura corrió rápidamente por el pasillo de su escuela, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y a cámara lenta eran empujadas hacia el vacío detrás de ella. Doblo por una esquina y entro al baño del colegio, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer por esta. Aunque intentaba no sollozar le era imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes pasaban en su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez como si se tratara de una película.

Si tan solo no hubiera dejado su cuaderno en su pupitre no hubiera visto nada, y ahora estaría feliz en su casa fantaseando con su amor platónico.

 

 

Las clases por fin habían terminado, sus compañeros recogían sus cosas al igual que ella. Se distrajo por unos segundos viendo al chico que delante de ella se encontraba sentado, Sasuke Uchiha.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en el pasillo en su primer año de secundaria. Él llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre su uniforme, con un extraño símbolo en la espalda. De ahí en adelante cada día buscaba ver esa chaqueta, hasta que un día no la volvió a ver. A finales del segundo año, junto a su mejor amiga Ino fueron a ver un partido de baloncesto, estuvieron apoyando al equipo de su escuela hasta que les dolía la garganta, y en el medio tiempo comenzaron a hacer algo normal en las mujeres; ver que chico era más guapo. Ambas tenían su favorito del equipo contrario, pero ahora les tocaba elegir a los de su equipo, y la cosa estaba difícil ya que todos los chicos tenían lo suyo. Ino termino eligiendo a un chico pelinegro, muy blanco, con el número 6 en su espalda, más tarde descubrirían que su nombre era Sai. Mientras Sakura dijo un número al azar, el número 1.

Días después descubrió gracias a un amigo en común de que se trataba del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, la mitad de la preparatoria parecía conocerlo, menos ella.

Lo que le restaba de año escolar lo paso buscando al pelinegro en los recesos, junto a Ino. Ambas pasaban recesos enteros en el campo principal rezando por poder ver a ambos pelinegros acompañados de un chico rubio y una castaña, la única chica con la que los veían.

Cuando al año termino Sakura espero que su enamoramiento hacia el pelinegro terminara. Durante los meses de verano no pensó en él ni una sola vez, pero el último día de vacaciones se enteró por parte de su muy emocionada amiga quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros de aula.

En su preparatoria cada año los cursos cambiaban, y ese año por obra del destino le correspondía ser compañera de nada más que Sasuke Uchiha, su crush del año anterior.

El primer día de clases llego muy temprano para poder obtener un lugar cerca de la ventana, junto a su amiga Ino lograron obtener unos puestos a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia el rio, pero por desgracia lejos de sus demás amigas a excepción de Temari y Karui, que se sentaron detrás de ellas para poder tener con quienes hablar.

Las clases comenzaron y Sasuke ni Sai aún hacían su entrada, el primer receso llego y tampoco había señal de los pelinegros. Sakura pensó que era una señal de Kamisama de que no debía pensar tanto en el Uchiha. Pero su suerte no duro tanto, al segundo periodo el Uchiha por fin se presentó en la clase pidiendo disculpas al profesor, alegando que tuvo algunos asuntos que resolver con el club de baloncesto y que no se volvería a repetir.

Los días pasaron y la pelirosa no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo en clases, en cambio su muy sociable amiga Ino ya hasta se podía considerar amiga de Sai y Sasuke. Sakura aún no entendía de donde sacaba tal personalidad la rubia.

Parecía que sería así el resto del año, hasta que Ino comenzó a llevar al Uchiha hasta donde ellas se sentaban, pero él ignoraba olímpicamente a la pobre de Sakura, o eso es lo que ella creía, por esa razón comenzó a llevar un libro para leer en los recesos mientras su amiga mantenía una muy animada conversación con SU crush frente a sus narices.

El libro de hoy era una trágica historia de amor, sobre como una engreída princesa del Japón feudal se enamoraba de un ninja que viaja de pueblo en pueblo buscando a los responsables de la muerte de su familia.

 

“Las getas de la princesa sonaban muy fuerte al impactar con el piso de madera del palacio, si no llegaba rápido el ninja sería ejecutado por algo que no había cometido. Por primera vez el palacio le parecía enorme, detrás de ella se podía escuchar como su sirvienta le gritaba que no corriera con las getas puestas dentro del palacio, pero eso a ella no le importaba, si no llevara las getas ahora debería perder valioso tiempo en la entrada colocándoselas.

Por fin logro salir de las murallas que rodeaban su casa, el centro de su ciudad no estaba tan lejos. Sus pies dolían muchísimo, podía sentir como si mil agujas se clavaran en estos.

La multitud de personas que rodeaban la plaza central se mostraban ante ella como el mar que una vez visito cuando niña. Con algo de esfuerzo, muchos empujones y suplicas logro llegar hasta el lugar donde la acción ocurría. Frente a ella, en un muy elaborado escenario, su ninja estaba amarrado y obligado a estar de rodillas viendo a la multitud, su cara cubierta de sangre y múltiples moretones, le daba un aspecto que seguro perseguiría a la princesa en sus pesadillas.

Su padre junto a su madre ambos sentados en unos elegantes zafu, miraban al hombre con una mirada seriz, pero más que eso, una mezcla entre desprecio y odio.

Tal vez por haber corrompido a su única hija.

La princesa corrió hacia su enamorado, importándole poco lo que sus padres o el resto de la gente pensara. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su título, huir su fuera necesario. No le importaba pasar el resto de sus días en la más grande pobreza, si con eso lograba salvar la vida de su enamorado.

—Otoo-sama, okaa-sama. Les imploro que lo perdonen —se arrodillo ante ellos—Él no ha hecho nada malo, la culpa la tengo yo al enamorarme de él. Si uno de los dos merece morir, esa soy yo. Se los suplico, déjenlo vivir. Sin él mi vida ya no será la misma, seré solo como un cascarón vacío. Obliga a respirar día a día hasta que Kamisama se apiade de mi sufrimiento y me permita partir junto a mi amado.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus delicados ojos. Sus padres la miraron algo apenados. El resto del pueblo estaba conmovido, solo faltaba la respuesta de los gobernantes…”

 

—Leí ese libro hace un tiempo. 

Sakura dejo su lectura, cerró su libro y con algo de incredulidad se giró para confirmar que el dueño de la voz no era otro menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

 

—El final es un poco cursi para mi gusto, pero me gusta cómo se desarrolla la relación entre el ninja y la princesa. —continuo el pelinegro.

 

Sakura aún no podía creer que el Uchiha le estuviera hablando, sin la presencia de su amiga. Intento pensar en una frase coherente, algo que no la hiciera ver como una estúpida. Pero por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar una forma de seguir la conversación.

 

—Fue el primer libro que leí de esta autora, pero prefiero el de hace un año. ¿Has leído otros libros de Kinomoto-sensei?

 

Era como si él quisiera seguirle hablando, y ella no iba a desaprovechar eso. Esta vez no dudo en responder apresuradamente, con un tono más alto de lo que esperaba.

 

— ¡Kinomoto-sensei es mi autora preferida! —Enseguida se sonrojo al escuchar su voz tan alta, y no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca como tratando de regresar las palabras ya dichas.

 

Lo que siguió no se lo esperaba.

La risa del Uchiha era algo hermosa, más de lo que Sakura se esperaba. Si fuera por ella la grabaría y la tendría de tono de llamada. Él pelinegro fue por la silla más cercana y la coloco a un lado de ella, prosiguió a sentarse y a tener una larga charla sobre libros.

Durante los siguientes días fue lo mismo, hablaban sobre libros, música, lo primero que se les viniera a la mente. Gracias a esto descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Las semanas pasaron y la amistad de ellos no paraba de crecer.

El Uchiha era muy cariñoso con ella, en cada oportunidad que tenía aprovechaba de abrazarla o acariciar la delicada piel de Sakura. Para sus compañeros ya no era algo raro verlos abrazados o comiendo juntos a la hora de almuerzo.

Un día mientras almorzaban Sasuke comenzó a hablar sobre su banda favorita, escucharlo hablar con esa fascinación hizo que le corazón de Sakura se acelerara.

 

—Es una banda poco conocida, pero sus canciones en verdad son muy buenas. Desde su melodía hasta la profundidad de sus letras, sus metáforas son lo que más me gustan de ellas. Mi mejor amigo me las recomendó hace algunos años, y desde ahí no he parado de escucharlas.

 

El Uchiha rápidamente busco su celular junto a sus audífonos, le paso estos a Sakura y le dijo que buscara una canción titulada “Clock Strike”

Sakura algo tímida tomo el objeto ajeno, el fondo de pantalla de Sasuke era él de pequeño junto a un rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Lo recordó al chico que en años anteriores siempre estaba junto al pelinegro. Busco la canción y la reprodujo. Una voz algo grabe le cantaba en el oído, le gustaba ese tono. Se concentró en la letra y le pareció hermosa. Era como para demostrarle a alguien que podía confiar en él, que nunca se alejaría a pesar de lo que antes pudo haber ocurrido.

Cuando la canción termino Sakura se quitó los audífonos y con delicadeza los dejos sobre la mesa, seguido del celular.

 

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Me gusto la letra, es muy alentadora. —Sasuke sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Una parte de la canción dice “no tengas miedo, me tendrás hasta el final”. Quiero que confíes en mi Sakura, quiero que cuando tengas un problema o te sientas mal acudas a mí, como dice la canción puedes confiar en mí, me tendrás hasta el final. Prometo no defraudarte

 

Si Sakura no se había enamorado en todos esos meses, ahora sin duda lo estaba. Con unas simples palabras, Sasuke, se había ganado su inexperto corazón.

 

 

Todo iba de maravilla, Sakura en verdad creía que podrían ser algo más que amigos. Incluso ya estaba preparándose para declararse, pero antes de eso debía comunicárselo a sus amigas, esperando que estas le dieran su apoyo.

Un día mientras acompañaba a Ino, Temari y Karui a la estación de trenes le atrevió a comentarles sobre su próxima confesión al Uchiha.

 

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! —grito Karui. Las otras tres se detuvieron viendo asombradas a su amiga. Aunque en la mente de Temari e Ino agradecían que fuera ella la que se atreviera a confesar eso, dado que ellas no se creían tan valientes como para empezar esa incomoda conversación.

—Sasuke no es para ti, él es un mujeriego de primera categoría que no dura más de tres meses con sus novias. Con una única persona que ha mantenido una “relación” —la pelirroja hizo comillas en esa palabra, para lo que diría a continuación no se malentendiera —de más de un año ha sido con su amigo Naruto, ¡y es porque es el único amigo que tiene! No creo que haya otra persona en el mundo que esté dispuesta a aguantarlo. Sakura, te quiero mucho, por lo que no quiero ver cuando él te rompa el corazón. Te lo ruego, piensa bien si estas dispuesta a dejar que te lastimen de esa manera. —Termino de decir, siendo apoyada por sus otras dos rubias amigas, que para demostrar que estaban de su lado asintieron.

Sakura temblaba, estaba segura que si no se concentraba solo en su respiración explotaría en un ataque de furia contra ellas. Y si algo no quería era perder su amistad por un chico, por lo que durante varios minutos guardo silencio.

 

—El tren debe estar por llegar, será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿sí? —una sonrisa fingida, que demostraba una falsa ternura acompaño esa frase. Sus amigas solo suspiraron rendidas. Sakura ya se daría cuenta de la verdad, que los rumores que daban vuelta la escuela no eran mentiras.

 

El tiempo siguió su curso y la pelirosa fingió que esa conversación nunca había ocurrido.

En uno de los descansos decidió ir por una bebida, la primavera se acercaba y con ella el calor. Cuando volvió vio que su querido Sasuke era acompañado por un chico rubio, de cabello desordenado. Se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia, para después hacerle una seña con la mano invitándola a acercarse.

 

—Sakura, él es Naruto. Mi mejor amigo —le dijo con una sonrisa. Nunca había visto esa clase de sonrisa en Sasuke, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había tenido la suerte de ver muchas de sus sonrisa, pero ninguna tan llena de vida y felicidad como esta.

—Gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan, he oído hablar mucho de ti últimamente —Naruto le sonrió, una sonrisa completa. Aunque algo raro pudo notar Sakura en ella, como si Naruto tratara de ocultar algo en ella.

—Espero nos llevemos bien, Naruto—respondió con cortesía.

 

El receso termino y Naruto se vio forzado a abandonar el aula.

Durante los días siguiente las visitas del rubio fueron más y más frecuentes, no era de extrañar verlos juntos en los almuerzos que antes Sasuke compartía con Sakura. Al principio eso a ella no le importo, era normal que él quisiera pasar tiempo con su amigos, pero cuando este dejo de contestarle los mensajes con al escusa de estar hablando con Naruto, el tema ya le comenzó a molestar. Pero de igual forma lo dejo pasar. No quería ser una molestia para Sasuke.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos tomaron sus cosas y procedieron a guardarlas para luego retirarse de la sala, menos Sakura y Sasuke. El Uchiha por motivos desconocidos y la Haruno por quedarse viendo embobada a su querido amigo.

 

— ¡Sakura, date prisa! —Le grito Ino desde la puerta— ¡El tren nos dejara!

 

Sakura salió de su burbuja de amor hacia el pelinegro y guardo sus cosas apurada, sin percatarse que uno de sus cuadernos se le había quedado en el pupitre. Tomo su bolso y corrió en dirección a su amiga, la cual se había adelantado.

Ambas ya en la entrada de la escuela caminaron en dirección a la estación de trenes, hablando de temas banales, hasta el tema del próximo examen se coló en su conversación.

 

—Necesito que me prestes hoy tus apuntes de química, Sakura. En esa clase no presto mucha atención.

—Estarías más atenta si no te la pasaras viendo a Sai-kun —rio la pelirosa al ver a su amiga sonrojada, había dado justo en el clavo.

 

Luego de unas cuantas burlas más hacia su amiga, Sakura abrió su bolso buscando su cuaderno. Se alarmo después de no encontrarlo, aunque busco durante varios minutos.

 

—Creo que lo deje en mi pupitre.

—Si te apuras en ir por el, creo que llegaremos a tiempo para tomar el siguiente tren. —dijo Ino con una sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro, a ella varias veces se le había olvidado algo y Sakura la había acompañado por este.

—No te preocupes Ino, iré por el y mañana te lo presto. De todas formas aún nos queda una semana antes del examen.

 

Ino asintió, sin quejarse. Si Sakura quería ir sola seguro era para poder pasar un tiempo sola, ya que en su casa sus padres acaparaban todo su tiempo y espacio personal.

Sakura corrió de vuelta a su escuela, lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas quemaban de tan rápido que iba. Pero si no se apuraba el siguiente tren la dejaría y le tocaría tomar un transbordo, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

La preparatoria cerraba sus puertas muy tarde en la noche, de hecho aún se podía apreciar a algunos alumnos entrando a sus clubs. Ella desde el primer año había decido no entrar en ninguno, así tendría más tiempo para ella y para compartir con su amiga Ino.

Su salón se encontraba en el tercer piso, subir todos esos escalones le demoro unos cinco minutos, y unos tres más recorren los interminables pasillos. Antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar respiraciones agitadas, imaginándose de lo que se trataba abrió con cuidado para que las personas que se encontraban ahí no se percataran de su presencia.

No porque alguien más se estuviera besando se iba a quedar sin su cuaderno, sus preciadas calificaciones iban antes que nada.

Sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Pudo imaginarse un millón de cosas, pero no esto.

No su Sasuke, cualquier cosa menos él.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si el aire se hubiera esfumado de sus pulmones. Cerro la puerta con cuidado, creyendo que así la visión de Sasuke y Naruto besándose se esfumaría, pero sabía que no sería así. Si volviera a abrir la puerta esos dos seguirían igual que antes, Naruto sentado en las piernas de Sasuke y ambos besándose con pasión.

 

Abandono la escuela con la mirada vacía, si alguien la viera creería que se trataba de la mirada de un muerto. Llego justo a tiempo a la estación antes de que el último tren partiera. Ya en este se dedicó a mirar por una de las ventanas, viendo como el sol se escondía en el horizonte. La noche se abría paso y Sakura agradeció firmemente eso.

Ya entrada la noche llego a su casa, sus padres la esperaban para cenar, pero ella se excusó con la mucha tarea que debía hacer. Subió lentamente las escaleras, porque sabía que cuando llegara a su cuarto se volvería a derrumbar. Tiro su bolso a algún rincón de su cuarto y se lanzó a su cama.

Lloro como si no hubiera un mañana, esperando que así al día siguiente pudiera fingir que nada había pasado. Que ella nunca había visto nada, y con mucha suerte que nunca había conocido al Uchicha.

 

Y mientras las manecillas del reloj en su mesita de noche sonaban produciendo su ya tan conocido tik-tak, Sakura, podía escuchar y sentir como si un vaso se rompiera en su interior, pero eso en parte era bueno. Ya que cuando el dolor se hacía presente, era más fácil encontrar una cura.

 

Se obligó a si misma a borrar de su mente cualquier cosa que le recordara a un buen momento vivido junto al pelinegro. Pero su “no tengas miedo, me tendrás hasta el final” se grababa más hondo en su corazón con cada segundo que el reloj contaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Se conocían desde pequeños.

Sasuke antes era un chico algo arisco y malhumorado, la compañía de cualquier persona que no fuera su madre o hermano mayor le desagradaba, pero por alguna razón permitió que Naruto entrara en su mundo. Tal vez debido a la insistencia del pequeño rubio en que se volvieran amigos.  
Con el paso de los años la personalidad de Sasuke cambio mucho, dejo de ser el chiquillo malhumorado y que evitaba el contacto de los demás, en parte gracias a la compañía de Naruto. Ahora sonreía más, soltaba una que otra broma y era más abierto con los demás, en pocas palabras se había vuelto alguien muy sociable. 

Pero no todo iba bien para él, su vida no era como de rosa como él lo hubiera deseado.

Cuando su padre los había abandonado, él junto a su hermano mayor y su madre tuvieron que buscar la forma de seguir adelante. Al principio había sido algo difícil, pero gracias a la ayuda de la familia Namikaze lo habían logrado.   
Antes de que Sasuke entrara a su segundo año de secundaria, su hermano mayor Itachi fue el siguiente en abandonarlos. Apenas término la universidad se mudó, y a los meses se comprometió con su novia de ya varios años, Izumi.   
Nuevamente alguien importante lo abandonaba, ahora eran solo él y su madre. Aunque en verdad su madre pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo, y las pocas horas que tenía libre en salir con su nueva pareja.   
Sasuke estaba solo. Al principio no le importo mucho, trato de llenar el vacío con la música y los libros. Eso fue de ayuda durante algunos meses, pero cuando el vacío volvió decidió buscar una nueva respuesta. Naruto como buen amigo lo apoyo en todo momento, trato de no dejarlo solo y ser lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Creyó que se mantenía a su lado la atmosfera triste que rodeaba a Sasuke se iría.   
Naruto creía muchas cosas, una de ellas era creer que era normal sentir un calor en el pecho cada vez que tu mejor amigo te observa. 

— ¿Me vas a dejar de mirar en algún momento?

Sasuke había encontrado a Naruto con la guardia baja, el rubio se aseguraba de no ser descubierto las veces que miraba al Uchiha.   
Trato de disimular el incómodo momento con una risa, eso siempre funcionaba. 

—No eres tan importante para que te mire, Teme. Solo pensaba que con tu altura podrías jugar baloncesto. Sería un buen pasatiempo. 

—Mmm, lo pensare.

Así fue como en su último año de secundaria Sasuke se unió al equipo de baloncesto. Gracias a su estatura y perfecto estado físico no le fue para nada difícil dominar el deporte, y en menos de seis meses convertirse en el capitán del equipo, aunque fuera solo por un corto tiempo.

Gracias a su nuevo pasatiempo ver a su rubio amigo se le hacía casi imposible, el poco tiempo que tenía libre era solo para estudiar, él aspiraba a entrar a una buena preparatoria que le abriera las puertas a una buena universidad, y así convertirse en un buen psicólogo en un futuro. Por esta razón Naruto se vio forzado a buscar nuevas amistades, al principio se le hizo difícil, las demás persona se le alejaban apenas trataba de hablarles. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, aceptaría estar solo hasta que el Uchiha tuviera nuevamente tiempo para él, pero entonces una luz de esperanza llego a su vida.

Sai era algo sarcástico, muchas veces no entendía sus bromas y su carisma no era la mejor, pero aun así era el único amigo aparte de Sasuke que tenía. Las salidas con él no se hicieron esperar, luego vinieron las pijamadas, y antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta Sai ya era alguien importante en su vida.   
Ambos iban a secundarias diferentes, pero decidir ir a una preparatoria juntos fue fácil. Konoha era la mejor opción para ambos. Una preparatoria de excelencia, con muy buenos clubs deportivos y excelentes becas para genios informáticos, como Naruto. 

El día de la prueba de admisión llego y Naruto estaba más que listo. Se encontró en las puertas del colegio con Sai veinte minutos antes de que las pruebas comenzaran. Debían buscar su sala correspondiente, y si tenían suerte quedarían en la misma.

—Estoy en la 108 —comento Sai, las listas con las respectivas salas se encontraban en un enorme mural en el patio central. Él junto a Naruto llevaban más de diez minutos buscando sus nombres.

—Yo en la 105. —Dijo Naruto triste, él en verdad esperaba quedar con su amigo. — ¿Nos encontramos aquí cuando terminen?

Sai solo asintió, lo de ser de pocas palabras parecía que nunca lo dejaría. Naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo, si no se apuraba las pruebas comenzarían y él aun estaría sin llegar. La sala estaba frente a él, miro su reloj y aún le quedaban tres minutos antes de que los profesores llegaran y comenzaran con los exámenes. Solo quedaba un puesto libre, atrás de una pelirosa. Fue hasta él y se sentó, para luego sacar su celular y escribirle un rápido mensaje a Sai deseándole suerte.  
Un profesor entro al aula y se presentó como Kakashi Hatake, en sus brazos traía muchos sobres blancos, dentro de estos, las pruebas. Comenzó a repartirlas, cuando la última estuvo en su lugar se dio comienzo a las pruebas. 

Hasta ahora habían sido los noventa minutos más largos en la vida de Naruto. Apenas salió de la sala corrió hacia la entrada, esperando que Sai ya estuviera ahí. Entre el mar de adolescentes que se empujaban por salir Naruto busco una cabellera negra, encontró muchas, pero no todas acompañadas de una piel tan blanca. Corrió hacia Sai y lo agarro de la muñeca para girarlo. 

Su sorpresa fue grande al no ver a Sai, si no a Sasuke. 

Naruto sintió algo que hace meses había desaparecido, el calor volvía a su pecho. 

—Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Naruto sorprendido. Gracias a esta enorme coincidencia pudo percatarse de que Sai y Sasuke tenían cierto parecido físico. 

—Creo que lo mismo que tú, vine por el examen —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo.

Un silencio algo incómodo prosiguió a esa corta conversación. Normalmente Naruto era alguien muy conversador, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin verse le era difícil pensar en algo que decir. 

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? —la sorpresa de Naruto fue grande, por primera vez era el Uchiha quien intentaba iniciar una conversación. 

—Bien, creo. He estado algo complicado con esto de los exámenes finales, sabes que ingles no se me da bien, me ha costado sacar buen puntaje en el examen final, no quede entre los primeros diez de mi clases, pero me conformo. Además, con la beca de informática me es más fácil entrar en esta preparatoria. —Naruto sonrió, extrañaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

—Hmp…Ojala quedemos en la misma clase…Te he extrañado —la última frase la dijo en un susurro, pero al Naruto estar tan cerca pudo escucharlo, provocando que un leve sonrojo cubriera su rostro. — ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Así podemos ponernos al día, nos graduamos la próxima semana, y ya no tengo que ir a entrenar.

— ¡Claro! —Por un segundo Naruto olvido que debía esperar a Sai. La emoción de estar con Sasuke lo embriago. ¿Saí se enojaría si se iba sin él? 

—Conozco una cafetería cercana, yo invito.

Al diablo Sai, ya podría disculparse luego. No todos los días Sasuke Uchiha te ofrece pagar la comida. 

 

La cafetería solo quedaba a unas cuadras, por el camino fueron hablando de temas triviales, a la vez que Sasuke contaba algunas anécdotas de sus entrenamientos, o sobre algún libro nuevo o canción reciente. 

Naruto quería algo dulce, por lo que pidió un gran trozo de pastel de frambuesa junto a un té de manzana. En cambio Sasuke solo ordeno un sándwich de salmón. Las horas pasaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Hablaron desde el último partido de futbol hasta del nuevo par de zapatillas de Naruto. Cuando estaban juntos cualquier tema les parecía interesante. 

—Dime Naruto, ¿por fin conseguiste novia?

Si no fuera porque se había terminado su té hace varios minutos, seguro lo hubiera escupido todo sobre Sasuke. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Sasuke sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de chicas él era un caso perdido, tener de mejor amigo a un Uchiha no ayudaba en mucho. Muchas veces antes chicas solo se le habían acercado para poder preguntar sobre Sasuke, por esa razón él ya se había dado por vencida con ellas. Si el amor tenía que llegar, llegaría, él no estaba desesperado. 

Naruto no quiso responder, se le hacía muy humillante. 

—Tu silencio me dice que no —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara. Naruto conoce esa sonrisa, solo aparece cuando quiere presumir algo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Se armó de todo el valor para preguntar lo siguiente, por alguna razón oír la respuesta lo asustaba.

—Y tu… ¿Tienes novia? 

—Aún no, —un golpe de alivio inundo a Naruto. — pero pronto la tendré, solo me falta formalizar la relación. 

¿Formalizar?, ¿relación? Sin dudas Sasuke se estaba viendo con alguien, tal vez una chica algo baja con un largo cabello y unas muy lindas piernas, además de contar con una hermosa piel. Algo inocente, pero con mucho carisma, el tipo de chica que a Sasuke le gustaba. La chica que Naruto por un segundo deseo ser.

— ¿Donde la conociste? —se obligó a preguntar, si se mantenía callado seguro Sasuke notaria su incomodidad con el tema. 

—Es la hermana de mi suplente. Hace dos meses se me declaro, y desde entonces nos hemos estada viendo. Planeo pedirle que sea mi novia cuando sea la graduación.

—Felicidades —se obligó a decir — Ya es algo tarde. —dijo viendo la ventana, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer, que desde la cafetería era apreciable. — ¿Nos vamos? 

Sasuke asintió y llamo a una de las camareras para poder pagar la cuenta. Luego de eso emprendieron camino hacia la estación de trenes, a pesar de vivir relativamente cerca, 

Sasuke raramente lo iba a visitar. Durante los meses que no se vieron, Naruto solo pudo saber de él gracias a las constantes visitas de Mikoto. 

Esperaron durante veinte minutos, ambos sentados en una pequeña banca, gracias a eso sus hombros se tocaban, y sus manos quedaban a una distancia casi nula. Por su cercanía, Naruto podía oler perfectamente la loción de Sasuke, ya no era la misma de antes, esta era más madura. Le gustaba mucho más.

Como si el sonido del tren llegando fuera una señal, Naruto recordó a Sai. Subieron y tomaron asiento a un lado de la puerta, el vagón iba relativamente vacío. Naruto saco su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje de disculpa, sin percatarse de que Sasuke leía todo.

“Siento haberte dejado plantado. Me encontré con un viejo amigo, te lo compensare. Mañana ven a mi casa, le diré a mi mamá que prepare tu comida favorita”

— ¿Quién es Sai?

Naruto se sobresaltó. No esperaba que Sasuke le hablara, normalmente cuando tomaban el tren no había conversación de por medio, siempre se dedicaban a escuchar música o ver por alguna de las tantas ventanas. 

—Es un amigo, lo conoce hace unos meses. —respondió el rubio sin muchas ganas, no le parecía tan interesante el tema. Si seguían hablando de Sai, tal vez Sasuke podría pensar que lo había cambiado.

— ¿Has estado saliendo con él?

Naruto asintió, y la conversación quedo ahí. 

 

La graduación por fin había llegado. Naruto llevaba su uniforme lo más formal posible, su madre lo había obligado a abotonarse completamente la camisa. Un listón rojo decoraba una de las solapas de su blazer, al igual que el resto de los graduados.  
Ese mismo día era la graduación de Sai, y ya que ambos asistían a secundarias diferentes ninguno pudo estar en la graduación del otro, aunque si se habían prometido verse en la noche. 

Naruto subió al escenario a recibir su certificado, por fin había terminado la secundaria. Ahora solo tres años más de preparatoria y podría ir a la universidad a cumplir sus sueños. Casi una hora después fue el turno de Sasuke. Desde los asientos donde los padres estaban, los Namikaze aplaudían como si se tratara de su propio hijo. La ceremonia termino y Naruto corrió hacia su madre para abrazarla, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro y junto a su esposo le dijeron los orgullosos que estaban. Luego de ese momento familiar Naruto busco a Sasuke, sus padres lo querían saludar y de paso invitarlo a cenar.   
Lo que encontró no le gusto, cerca de la salida el Uchiha abrazaba a una chica algo pequeña con un largo cabello negro y piel algo oscura. Esa debía ser la chica de la que Sasuke hablaba. Dio la vuelta y fue de vuelta con su familia, no debía interrumpir ese momento, aunque su corazón y mente le gritaban que lo hiciera. 

Las vacaciones antes de entrar a preparatoria se le hicieron extremadamente cortas, durante ese tiempo ni una sola vez pudo salir con el Uchiha, aunque varias veces lo había visto en alguna cita con la chica de esa vez. Gracias a esto su amistad con Sai se había fortalecido, aunque las bromas sobre penes del pelinegro le seguían incomodando un poco. 

—Ya es de noche, es mejor que me vaya si quiero alcanzar el siguiente tren. —Sai dejo el mando del playstation en el piso y se paró limpiándose el polvo o pelusa que podría haber quedado en su pantalón, debieron haberle hecho caso a la señora Uzumaki de estar en la sala, pero Naruto había insistido que en su cuarto (aunque este no contara con algún sofá) sería más cómodo. 

Naruto detuvo el juego y lo miro sin levantarse.

—Podrías quedarte, de todas formas tu tío no vuelve hasta pasado mañana. No sabrá si llegaste a casa o no. 

—Está bien, pero yo duermo en tu cama.

—En tus sueños Shimura —respondió Naruto riendo.

—Él que gane la próxima partida duerme en la cama. —propuso Sai, sabiendo que Naruto era horrible en ese videojuego en específico. 

Naruto acepto, pondría todo su empeño en ganar. Sai volvió a sentarse a su lado y tomar el mando, Naruto quito la pausa y el juego continuo. 

La partida quedo inconclusa gracias al grito de Kushina, la cena ya estaba servida y ella no pensaba esperarlos. Ambos dejaron los mandos tirados y salieron apresurados del cuarto, empujándose en las escaleras para llegar primero, la comida se olía deliciosa. El primero en llegar fue Naruto, ya que este empujo a Sai en el último escalón provocando que cayera de cara al suelo. Sai llego segundo después con parte de la cara enrojecida gracias al golpe. Cuando Minato estuvo ya sentado la cena dio comienzo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, en parte por los graciosos comentarios del líder de la familia, y por los golpes y regaños que Kushina daba a Naruto cada vez que este molestaba a Sai.

Sin dudas a Sai le encantaba estar ahí, la persona que se casara con Naruto y pasara a formar parte de esa familia tendría mucha suerte. Sai sonrió al pensar eso, esperaba poder seguir siendo amigo de Naruto para ver eso, y para poder asistir a muchas cenas más como esta.   
Cuando todos terminaron de comer Minato ayudo a llevar los platos a la cocina para luego ayudar a su esposa a lavarlos. Naruto no podía evitar mirarlos y desear tener una historia de amor como ellos dos, aunque por el momento nadie llamaba su atención.

Olvidaron por completo su juego, durante algunas horas estuvieron viendo una de las tantas películas que daban en ese horario, cuando la trama ya les parecía aburrida la cambiaban. Minato se les unió junto a algunas botanas, de no ser porque Kushina que los obligo a irse a dormir, los tres se hubieran podido quedar hasta el amanecer en el sofá.   
A un ritmo lento Naruto y Sai subieron las escaleras, apenas apagaron el televisor fue como si la energía del cuerpo se les hubiera ido, ahora solo querían poder dormir por varios días si fuera posible. La cama de Naruto se veía más cómoda de lo normal. Apresurado el rubio se quitó su playera junto a sus pantalones quedando así solo en ropa interior, para él no era vergonzoso que Sai lo viera así, después de todo ambos eran hombres. Sai imito su acción, ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. ¿Qué harían ahora? Solo había una cama.

—Exijo la cama, soy tu invitado —Sai aprovecho que Naruto estaba distraído y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Ni lo creas.

Naruto no dejaría que Sai le arrebatara lo que por derecho le tocaba. Sin importarle que su amigo ya se estuviera acomodando para dormir, se lanzó sobre él.   
El golpe le quito en aire a Sai, quien soltó un leve quejido y cerró los ojos por inercia. La piel de Naruto estaba algo caliente en comparación a la suya, subió lentamente su mano hasta el pecho de su amigo. Su brazo se movía solo, pero él no lo quería detener. Su piel era igual de suave que una seda, incluso más. Le recordaba al pétalo de una flor de sakura, aunque no muy llamativo, su hermosura era por eso, por su simplicidad. 

Abrió los ojos apresurado al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban.

Naruto lo miraba directo a los ojos, podría decirse que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos como él hace unos segundos. Con la mano que tenía en su pecho lo empujo, para que así este cayera su lado. Después de todo la cama de Naruto no era tan pequeña, caían los dos a la perfección.   
Naruto salió de su trance, por alguna razón los ojos de Sai le gustaban. Eran tan oscuros que si se le quedaba viendo podía perderse en ellos, como entrar a un laberinto de noche.   
Sin decir ninguna palabra ambos tomaron las sabanas junto a la colcha y se taparon hasta los hombros, se quedaron viendo el techo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. Naruto quería hablar, para aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. 

—Naruto… ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? 

Esa pregunta llevaba en la mente de Sai desde el día en que se habían conocido. Al principio no lo había preguntado por la falta de confianza, pero con el paso de los meses se le había olvidado por completo. 

Naruto se sonrojo. Si decía la verdad seguro Sai lo molestaría hasta el día de su muerte. No era posible que a sus catorce (casi quince) años no hubiera besado a nadie, conocía a chicos de su edad que ya habían tenido más de una novia.   
Sai se dio vuelta para poder ver mejor a Naruto, sabía que cuando alguien lo miraba se le hacía difícil mentir.   
Suspiro, de todas formas ya no lo podía ocultar más. Al igual que Sai se giró para así poder ver a su amigo a los ojos. 

—Nunca he besado a ninguna chica —soltó por fin, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana le permitía ver perfectamente el sonrojo de Naruto. Le pareció algo tierno la forma en la que lo había dicho.  
Sin poder evitarlo acerco rápidamente sus labios a los del contrario para dejar un casto y rápido beso. Se giró así dándole la espalda, dejando a un muy sorprendido Naruto.

—No soy una chica, pero al menos ya no tendrás que avergonzarte más. —Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sai antes de dormir.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, un tomate quedaba de lado comparado con él. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos para dormir. Dejaría pasar eso, seguro para Sai solo fue uno de tantos besos.   
Pero en sus sueños el beso se repetía una y otra vez. 

El primer día de clase llego. Naruto se levantó una hora antes de lo que normalmente lo hacía, cortesía de su madre que entro a su cuarto gritando que se levantara. Tomó un abundante desayuno y partió hacia la estación, esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke ahí. Pero su suerte no era la mejor, Sasuke no apareció en la estación ni en el tren.   
La preparatoria seguía igual a como la recordaba en el examen de admisión. Fue hasta los casilleros de la entrada cambio sus zapatos por unos blancos al igual que todos los demás. Acomodo su chaleco amarillo que lo distinguía de los demás alumnos, esto probaba que él era uno de primero. Un en gran tablón de anuncios las listas con las salas estaban, busco su nombre en por cada uno de los cursos, hasta encontrarse en la última lista.   
Su nuevo salón se encontraba en el primer piso, al igual que todos los de primero, pero alejado de los salones importantes, como la biblioteca o enfermería. Abrió la puerta de la sala y busco caras conocidas. Su alegría fue grande al ver a Sai sentado en la última fila, a un lado de la ventana. Corrió hasta él y dejo caer su maletín con sus cosas en el puesto de al lado.

El beso de esa noche había sido olvidado por ambas partes, tal vez en unos años lo podrían contar como una anécdota divertida. 

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, reconoció a algunas personas, como a una castaña con dos tiernos moños. La recocina de la prueba de admisión, aunque esa vez no se había atrevido a hablarle.

Mientras esperaban que el profesor y los que faltaban llegaran se habían dedicado a conversar y contar que habían hecho los días que no se habían visto.   
Un suspiro general por parte de las mujeres se hizo escuchar en el aula, se podría decir que todas excepto la castaña estaban que se desmayaban. Naruto solo quería reír. Miro hacia la puerta esperando encontrar la explicación ahí. Si su mandíbula no hubiera estada sujeta a su cara por medio de tendones, venas y piel seguro se hubiera caído.   
En la puerta estaba Sasuke, usando una chaqueta negra con el logo de los Uchiha. Los Uchiha era un clan que provenía de un pueblo en las montañas. En la era feudal habían sido famosos samuráis y desde el periodo Asuka famosos y respetados ninjas. Cuando eran pequeños Sasuke siempre que tenían tiempo alardeaba de esto, hablando sobre volverse un ninja cuando creciera. 

Naruto tenía ganas de golpearlo. En las vacaciones se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke era un pésimo amigo, él nunca lo hubiera dejado de lado por una chica. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo feliz al verlo después de un largo tiempo. 

Como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido una señal Sasuke miro en su dirección, le sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad. Aunque Sasuke tratara de sonreír de otra manera, esas sonrisas le salían por si solo. 

A paso lento de acerco hasta ellos, en el proceso ninguna chica le quitaba la mirada de encima.   
Si esta situación se repetía todos los días terminaría por tirarse desde alguna ventana. Otra razón por la cual las chicas no llamaban su atención aún, solo se fijaban en la apariencia. 

Sasuke dejo sus cosas en uno de los puestos delante de ellos, se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Naruto, ignorando por completo a Sai.

—Parece que seremos compañeros.

Naruto asintió sin saber que decir, esto se le hacía incómodo. Él lo había ignorado por meses, dejándolo de lado por una chica y ahora le hablaba como si nada. 

—Tú debes ser Sasuke-kun, Naruto me ha hablado de ti. Soy Sai. —Él Shumura sonrió con una sonrisa fingida, algo típico en él. Naruto quiso besarlo ahí mismo por haberlo sacado de esa incómoda situación, seguro que si él no hubiera intervenido se hubiera quedado varios minutos sin saber que decir. 

—Hmp, solo dime Sasuke. —le respondió sin darle mucha importancia. No apartaba su mirada de Naruto. —Es mi idea, o ¿has crecido? 

—Pronto seré más alto que tú, Teme. ¬—Sin poder evitarlo dijo el apodo que él le había dado a Sasuke. 

El Uchiha le sonrió entre una mezcla de felicidad y burla, una sonrisa que a más de una haría desmayar, incluyendo a Naruto si este fuera mujer. 

—Quiero ver eso, Dobe. 

Entre exposiciones, trabajos y exámenes las semanas pasaron rápido. En ese tiempo había hablado poco con Sasuke, ya que este pasaba sus recreos en el club y al término de las clases iba a encontrarse con su novia. Con la conversación que habían tenido a principio de año Naruto en verdad creía que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero todo parecía seguir igual que antes. 

Si no hubiera sido por Sai que nunca lo abandono seguro se hubiera sumergido en una profunda depresión. Este lo alentó a unirse a algún club, así tendría su mente en otra parte.   
Su primera opción fue algún club de deporte, pero no quería toparse con Sasuke. En ese momento lo menos que quería era saber algo relacionado con la sabandija Uchiha. Su madre, Mikoto había ido algunas veces a comer, comentando lo poco que podía ver a su hijo. Incluso Itachi junto a su ahora esposa Izumi los habían visitado, para notificarles de que pronto serian padres. La familia Uchiha se agrandaba y Sasuke no estaba para nada informado. La sangre de Naruto hervía cada vez que lo veía tomado de la mano con esa chica. 

Finalmente se decidió por artes marciales. Él era fuerte y rápido, seguro le sería fácil aprender. En el club conoció a Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y a Tenten, su compañera de aula. Le fue fácil iniciar una amistad con Lee, ya que este lo consideraba fuerte y un digno rival. En cambio con Neji fue más que difícil, él Hyuga parecía odiarlo, lo miraba con superioridad. Él era un caso difícil, pero Naruto no se daría por vencido.

Al tener a Tenten tan cerca le fue fácil ganar su confianza, y así su amistad. Se la presento a Sai, al que le pareció alguien agradable. Los tres acostumbraban a comer juntos, a veces acompañados de Lee quien traía obligado a Neji. 

Sasuke los miraba desde un rincón de la sala. La envidia en su interior era mucha, él desearía estar en la posición que ahora Sai ocupada. Haría lo que fuera por volver a ser el mejor amigo de Naruto. Haberlo cambiado por una chica había sido el peor error de su vida. 

Era el festival de Sanno Matsuri, Naruto había ido junto a sus amigos (y un obligado Neji) a ver el desfile de mikoshi. Él se había separado de sus amigos para ir por algo de comida, puede que haya comido antes de salir, pero su estómago no estaba complacido fácilmente.   
El puesto de ramen al que fue estaba algo alejado de la calle principal, justo frente a un parque donde se podía apreciar muchos árboles de sakura sin flores. El ramen estaba delicioso, Naruto se entretuvo hablando con el dueño del puesto y la hija de este. Cuando hubo terminado dejo el dinero correspondiente y se despidió de ambos, prometiendo buscarlos en un próximo festival. Se podía escuchar perfectamente el bullicio de las personas al ver el desfile, quiso apurarse para no perdérselo.   
Por alguna razón miro hacia el parque, fue como si algo en su oído le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera.  
Bajo uno de los arboles Sasuke recibía una cachetada por parte de su novia, para que esta luego saliera corriendo. Naruto quiso reír al ver esto. El Uchiha se lo tenía más que merecido. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su amigo, aunque esto lo hubiera abandonado.   
Soltó un suspiro y fue hasta él.

Sasuke miraba en el camino que ahora su ex novia había tomado, era un imbécil por haberla terminado así, pero ya no podía seguirse mintiendo. 

—Hey —dijo Naruto llamando su atención. Al Sasuke verlo sonrió. — ¿Todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, solo tenía que arreglar algo —dijo despreocupado.

—Eso no parecía como si hubieras arreglado algo, todo lo contrario.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Naruto nunca cambiaria, él pudo haberlo dejado, sabiendo que era su único amigo, pero aun así Naruto se preocupaba por él. No volvería a hacer lo mismo, nunca más lo apartaría de su lado.

—Si digo que está todo bien, es que está todo bien. —Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él, como una especie de abrazo. —Lo siento —susurro y dejo un beso en la cabeza de Naruto. —Vamos a ver el desfile, no me lo quiero perder. —Se separó del rubio, pero solo unos segundos, porque después tomo una de sus manos y lo arrastro a través del parque. 

Siempre discutían y peleaban, normalmente Sasuke lo trataba mal y se burlaba de él. Pero aun así Naruto no podía dejarlo ir, aunque lo tratara más que nada, porque el simple hecho de pensar en olvidarlo era un dolor tremendo en su pecho. 

Sasuke era y seria siempre un imbécil total, eran totalmente opuestos. Aunque Sasuke no estuviera siempre para él, y posiblemente dentro de unos meses lo volvería a abandonar por una chica Naruto no se arrepentía de volver una y otra vez hacia él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Festival de Sanno Matsuri: Festival en el cual cerca de trecientos participantes se visten con ropas antiguas llevando consigo mikoshis. Es celebrado en Tokio, específicamente en una de las calles principales.
> 
> Mikoshis: una capilla portátil del sintoísmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, es el primer fanfic Sasunaru y sobre Naruto en general que escribo. Perdón si tiene errores de ortografía o gramática, intentare corregirlos en el próximo capitulo.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, espero les guste :)


End file.
